Who is Xana?
by cheerleadingirl1416
Summary: Months after the XANA is put to rest, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremy begin to regret shutting it down. The truth behind Lyoko and XANA begins to unravel, and someone will get caught in the middle. Finally, the five friends will discover who Xana is.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Who is Xana?**

As the 5 friends walked down the hall way, a smile gleamed on each of their faces. They had finally gotten ride of XANA for good. The super computer has been deactivated and now they can go on and live their life like normal teenagers. Can they? Or are they to focused on the heroism, the fame, and the ability to save the world? Will they ever get over that? Or will they just wait, wait until something out of the ordinary happens, so that they can jump back into their fairytale.

However, this story is no fairytale. It is a story of betrayal, murder and revenge. This is the story of Xana. Who is now so much closer to harming them than every before. One will try to save them. Save them all from their complete destruction. One will save the world, and over come their glowing hubris.

This is the Tale of XANA.

Chapter 1.

The gym smelled of mold and wood polish. The warm February air filled the room, and caused Yumi to sweat.

She was waiting for Ulrich, who was late today, not something he normal would do. She paced down the basketball court line, wondering what was keeping him. her hair was tightly thrown up into a bun, and only one strand of hair hung down and stuck to the side of her check.

The doors swung open, and Ulrich stumbled inside. His hair was a mess and he was wearing his normal jeans and t-shirt.

"I see you are taking this training class very seriously, Ulrich." Yumi said as she grabbed her bag and started toward the exit.

"I'm sorry," Ulrich wheezed. "- I'm late."

"Yah me too." Yumi snapped, as she stood over him.

"Wow, don't take this so seriously Yumi. It's not like we have to fight XANA anymore." Ulrich stated as he tossed his jacket aside.

"I know that, but still..." She stopped and gripped the handle to her bag tighter, "XANA could still come back, we have to stay on our toes."

"Do you realize what you are even saying?" Ulrich almost shouted, "XANA is dead. Gone. Yumi you have to get over it."

"You never know." Yumi's voice lowered. She missed XANA actually. XANA had brought them together. Without XANA, her and Ulrich probably would have never became friends. She also miss being a hero. Saving the world. And most of all, growing closer to Ulrich. Now that XANA's gone, it feels like something is missing. "I-I have to go." She pushed him out of the way and started toward the lunch room.

"Yumi!" Ulrich called after her. She kept walking. They were growing apart. They probably would not stay friends for long. That is what scared her the most. She had no friends before XANA, and now that XANA's dead, she could easily go back to the lonely girl she used to be.

Odd stared down at the blur of numbers on the paper in front of him.

"All right class, you have one hour to finish. Time starts... Now!" Ms. Tisdale hit her stop watch and all the kids began. Except for Odd.

Odd had never been a good student, and math was his weak point. He did not understand it, nor would he ever. it made him sick to even think about it. Swet slid down his forehead as he stared at problem number 1. Something about distance and fractions.

"Uhh, Ms. Tisdale, I uhh, need to go to the bathroom." His head was pounding. He needed to get out.

Ever since shutting down the super computer, he had been getting worse and worse with his studies. He hadn't been talking to his old friends either. Actually, he hasn't talked much at all. The teachers have been worried about him, and he has had several meeting with the principal about this strange behavior. His grades were slipping, and he sat alone at lunch now. Not one of the Lyoko warriors really sat together except Jeremy and Aelita.

_"Aelita" _ Odd thought. Her face burned into his mind. Everything was falling apart. Aelita. A tear appeared in his eye.

"Odd, you cannot go now, we are in the-" She stopped, he was already half way out the door.

Jeremy looked down at the keyboard. Dust covered most of the keys. He could remember the last time he had used it. Many months ago, he presumed. He quickly brushed away the dirt, and started on his biology report. The last time he had used it was when the super computer was still running.

..._Lyoko..._

He stopped typing. Everything had fallen apart, just like he had thought.

_Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich. _They were not friends anymore. Lyoko is what had brought them together. Now, only him and Aelita are still together. Aelita. She has been acting strange ever since Lyoko shut down. Well, her father did die with it, so it is only understand able.

"Movement from an area of high concentration to an-" Jeremy typed and read out loud.

"Knock, knock." Aelita's voice sounded from outside his door.

"Oh, Aelita, come in." Jeremy said as he finished the first paragraph.

Aelita walked through the door. Her hair, now past her shoulders was tightly wound in a french braid. She wore a baby pink skirt and tank, matched with small, yellow heels.

"Jeremy, you haven't finished your biology homework yet? Thats unlike you." she said as she sat down on his bed and undid her braid.

"I know," He stated as he typed away the second paragraph. " I have just had a lot on my mind lately."

" Like Lyoko... Right?"

Jeremy stopped typed and looked at Aelita. She was starring at him, emotionless. He did miss Lyoko. He missed everything about it. The idea of being a hero, and for once in his life having friends. Having people who cared for him. NOw he wondered if he was simply being used.

"Yah..." he muttered as he looked to the floor.

"I miss it too." She said, her eyes still locked on his face.

"It's not like we can just start up the super computer, I mean-"

" Why can't we?" Aelita all of a sudden sounded offended.

"Aelita," Jeremy looked up she was standing now, pacing around the room.

"We can if we wanted to! We have the power, we can- "

"Aelita!" Jeremy interrupted. He jumped to his feet. Their were tears in her eyes, "XANA's dead. Gone. poof. We can't live in the fairytale forever. We have to go on. We need to-"

"You don't' understand!" Aelita screamed, "Lyoko is my home. Something is wrong. Ever since we shut down the computer, something has been wrong. Don't tell me you don't feel it. I have this feeling that something is going to happen."

"That is simply your superstition. Nothing is going to happen. XANA's dead. I have moved on, it's about time you have to.

"Move on. Move on!" Aelita's voice rose, "You are not the one who lost their father to that horrible place. I don't think I will ever move on!" She was balling now. Her mascara formed clumps on her checks. "'Move on', you say, 'it was a fairytale', you say. Well it was god damn real to me Jeremy. I might not have been for you. But ever since I was little Lyoko has been my life... and frankly, XANA is probably a better friend then you are."

Aelita wiped the black from her eyes and started toward the door.

"Bye, Jeremy." She whispered under her breath, and dashed down the hall, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: When all goes Downhill

Chapter 2.

Odd slowly picked at the potatoes with his fork. He wasn't hungry. Whatever he ate, he felt like he was going to it throw up.

His eyes scanned the lunchroom. Sissy was sitting with her little worshipers and was going on about some concert she had attended last weekend. Odd had the urge to go and make fun of her. The old Odd would have. Not this Odd, this Odd just sat quiet and observed from a distance.

Odds eyes then darted over to Yumi. Sitting by herself. Again. Her and Ulrich haven't been sitting together lately. A fight, he guessed.

Quietly, he finished his meal and stood. Just as he was walking out the door, he noticed Aelita enter from the far room. She looked worried and rushed. And he could have sworn she was crying.

The door to his room swung open and Kiwi jumped up and circled his feet.

"Hey boy," he whispered, "Did yah miss me?" Kiwi's head bobbed back and forth to the rhythm of his tail. Odd quickly shut the door, and walked toward the window. In the distance he could slimly make out the factory. How he missed it. He missed his friends. He missed the adventure. The secret that they all shared. That very secret had been the fuel to their friendship. Now that it's gone...

"Odd?" a familiar voice sounded from the hall, "Are you there?"

"Yah" he yelled back, "The doors open, come on in."

The girl entered as Odd turned to face her. She was as beautiful as always.

"Aelita?" Odd asked surprised. He hadn't talked to her in ages.

"Hey Odd." Aelita said as she closed the door. Her eyes were dark and her makeup was running down her checks.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Odd asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She was cold. Freezing almost. Something wasn't right.

"Fine, fine. I'm fine." She brushed his hand away and looked at her feet.

"So Odd." She mumbled, " Do you wanna start up the super computer with me?"

Ulrich walked into the lunchroom sweating, this heat wave was starting to bother him. From where he stood, he could see Yumi, eating by herself. He started over to her seat when suddenly-

"Ulllllrichh!" Sissy yelled across the room. Yumi turned around. Her eyes met his.

"There you are!" Sissy screeched as she jumped on him. Her arms locked around his neck. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Sissy, I'm really not in the mood. Please get off of me." he slowly unhinged her arms and stepped back.

"Wait!" She started after him.

"No. Sissy, go bother someone else." Ulrich walked toward the lunch line. Sissy, upset, turned and trotted back to her table of followers.

"Ugh." Ulrich whispered to himself as he grabbed a tray, "That girl never learns."

He looked over a Yumi, expecting her eyes to be on him. However, she was looking at the back entrance to the lunchroom. At a girl.

"Aelita?" Ulrich whispered. She was crying. Her makeup was streaming down her checks.

Ulrich placed his tray back and started over toward her.

"Aelita!" Yumi called and rushed over as well.

"What is it?" Ulrich grabbed her arm. Aelita froze and looked at them both. She looked different. Something was up.

"Where is Odd?" Aelita asked as she pulled both of them to the far corner of the lunchroom.

"H- he just left." Yumi looked over at the main door then back at Aelita.

"Alright." she stuttered, "I'm going to go find him."

"Why?" Ulrich asked, " Is their something wrong on Lyoko?"

Yumi and Aelita both looked at Ulrich. _Why did I just say _that_? _He thought,_ Lyoko was old news._ Maybe, just maybe... it was because he was hoping that something _was _wrong on Lyoko. Then they could go back to the five best friends they used to be.

"N-no." Aelita whispered, "Why would you think that? Xana is gone. Oh my god. I can't believe you just asked that, Ulrich. Xana's gone. Get over it. You can't just play super hero forever!" Aelita's voice rose.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Ulrich grabbed her hand, "Why do you need to see Odd so bad?"

Half of the lunchroom was starring at them.

"Uh, guys." Yumi said as she faced the crowd of eyes.

"Whatever." Aelita said as she started toward the main door.

"Way to go Ulrich." Yumi mumbled as she walked out the door after Aelita.

Jeremy buried his face in his hands.

_What have I done? _ He thought as tears cascaded down.

_She will never forgive me, we will never talk again. Aelita! _

"Jeremy!" A soft voice called from the door, " Open up!" _Yumi._

"Go away!" Jeremy screamed back.

His door swung open. Yumi and Ulrich stood in the doorway. Their faces worried and hurt. What was their problem? Oh god...

"Aelita..." Yumi began as she entered, "Why was she crying?"

Jeremy wiped his eyes and placed his glasses back on.

"Why were you crying?" Ulrich asked ask he placed his hand on his old friends shoulder.

"N-Nothing. I-It's nothing." Jeremy mumbled and stood from his chair.

"Well Aelita ran into the lunch room crying..." Yumi explained as she took a seat on the bed, "She was asking about Odd. They Ulrich asked her if something was wrong on Lyoko... and she completely lost it and ran out the door."

"Oh no." Jeremy moaned as he fell back in his chair.

"What?" Yumi asked

"Me and Aelita got in a fight. That's why she was crying. She wants to reboot the super computer."

Yumi and Ulrich looked at Jeremy. Just as he thought. _They miss it to._

The three were quiet for a few moments.

"Uh, Einstein?" Ulrich was looking right at his computer, "How long has _that _been there?" He pointed to a little red email notification on the top of his screen.

"Oh," Jeremy looked up. He hadn't noticed it till now.

"Click it!" Yumi jumped up and grabbed the back of his chair.

"Guys it's probably nothing, I bet-" He stooped and read whom it was from.

From Odd Della Robbia.

Received 2/5/07 at 1:39 p.m.

Jeremy's heart stopped.

"Open it." Ulrich urged.

Click.

Dear Jeremy,

Goodbye.

From,

Odd

Aelita

"Oh no." Jeremy could hardly breath.


	3. Chapter 3: Something you can't Escape

Chapter 3.

Fate is something you can't Escape

Odd watched as Aelita's fingers danced across the keyboard. Her face expressionless. Flawless...

She surprised him early that day by saying that they were starting Lyoko up again. Odd, of course, was over joyed. Hopefully, things would return to how they used to be. _That would be nice_, He thought as Aelita pressed the last key and turned the chair toward him.

"It's ready." She smiled.

"Awesome." Odd replied. He was ready. Ready to go back to Lyoko. He missed it so much. Now it was right in front of him. Right under his nose. "Lets go."

"Not quite yet," Aelita turned the chair back toward the screen, "You go, and i'll make sure everything is ok out here. I'll join you after i run a couple tests and activate a tower. Head down to the scanners."

"Rodger." Odd gave her a small salute and headed to the elevator.

"Ok..." Aelita turned toward the computer, "Lets see if your still here." A smile broke out on her lips as she began to open files.

_Click._

The doors slowly unlocked and parted as Odd walk toward the first scanner. Dust covered the floor. Odd could hardly wait.

"Ok!" Odd called to Aelita, "Ready!"

"Alright," Aelita began. Her hand glided across the keys. "Transfer Odd."

Odd stepped into the cylinder and took his last breath before the doors closed.

"Scanner Odd."

Odds hair way flying. His eyes tightly shut.

"Virtualization..."

"Come on!" Ulrich screamed as he open up the sewer lid.

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy were running full sped to the factory, a place they hadn't been for months. Aelita was starting up the super computer. With Odd. _Why? _Jeremy thought as he made his way down the ladder. _Why Odd? _

"Einstein!" Ulrich called as he threw him a scooter. They had forgot to get those the last time they had left. "Hurry"

This could be bad. Jeremy thought over and over as he raced toward the factory. Xana is the last thing we need. But, of course, like everyone else. He missed it. Now, he is back to geeky little Jeremy. The boy without friends. The alone boy. The nerd.

He shook those thoughts away as they approached the sewer's exit.

Odd's skateboard was lying on the floor.

_Oh no. _Jeremy thought as he looked and Yumi then at Ulrich.

Odd hit the ground.

Hard.

"Ouuucch!" He moaned as he placed his claw on his head, "Forgot about how much that hurts!"

"Ok Odd," Aelita spoke into the speaker, her voice monotone, "I have just activated a tower in the eastern part of the Forest Area. Head there right away."

"Gottca'!" he shouted back as he began to run.

_This is amazing_, he thought, as he sprinted through the trees, touching each one as he passed by. Oh how his missed this place.

Only one thought stuck in his head. How come it was just him? Where was Yumi, or Ulrich, or even Jeremy? Why were they not here? Did Aelita not tell them that they were starting up the computer?

I'll worry about that later, he moaned as he spotted two creepers taunting him in the distance. A smile appeared on his face.

_Man I missed it here. _

Aelita clicked away at the keys.

_Come on! It's still got to be here!_

A yellow light flashed on the screen. Two creepers were approaching Odd. _That's fine,_ she thought, _I still have time._

Just then, another light flashed.

A red one.

_Oh, my..._ Aelita stopped typing and stared at the screen.

It was there. In front of the tower. Only a hundred yards or so from Odd.

_XANA._

"Odd!" Aelita screamed into the headpiece. Her heart was racing and sweat dripped down her forehead. _What have I done? I should have just left the computer alone!_ Tears filled her eyes.

"Odd! No!"


	4. Chapter 4: A Fairytale Gone Wrong

Before reading: This chapter was very fun to write! I enjoyed it very much. However, if you do not like this story after this chapter please do not continue reading, or review it badly. This story is made up, a twist on the real story. If you don't like it, that is fine. I know not everyone will like it. If you do, however, please let me know! It helps me write when I know people like it!

I introduce a new character in this chapter. I hope you guys like her. Please review! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 4

A Fairytale Gone Wrong

Aelita's screams faded away in Odd's mind.

Xana was right before him.

...

Once upon a time, their lived a beautiful girl. Once, a girl. A girl with a life, a mother, a sister, and an amazing father. A father whom was a genius. He created a world. A perfect world. Many times, the little girl compared her father to god.

Within this world, her, and her older sister would play. It was beautiful. Trees stretched into the sky higher than the eye could see. Mountains floated. Snow fell in the warmest of places. And in this world, they were invincible. They were able to do anything, to make anything. It was in the palm of their father's hand. God's hand.

Of course, the father, still unsatisfied with his work, wanted more. Craved more. He let the oldest daughter be, however, he tried to see what he could do with the youngest. He tested her, created clones of her, made her the 'queen' of the new world. This won over the father's heart. To see his beautiful daughter bloom and become part of this new world. Everything seemed perfect.

However, this isn't a perfect fairytale. It never is.

The eldest daughter watched as her parents love went away. All to the youngest. Her rage boiled and boiled until she could not take it anymore. A mental virus took over. Consumed her. Made her insane. She was going to fix this. Delete this girl from her life. Delete the evil demon that stole her life away. She was daddy's girl. _Not_ that snob of a younger sister.

For months, the eldest sat in her room. Drawing out her plan. A devilish plan.

Her mind faded away.

Hate consumed her.

She hated her father, her mother, and most of all her sister.

Finally, after months and months of work. Her plan was complete. And it was _Perfect._

The plan started with the mother.

The eldest sister forced her own mother into the virtual world through one of the scanners that lead to the world. She made sure that the mother would be scanned into the virtual sea. A place of no return.

And that she did.

Delete.

_Poof._

Without a trace. _Gone. _

She told her father that she saw 'the men in black kidnap her.' A beautiful lie, carried out by her. Of course, the father believed dear oldest daughter, and did not even bother to look for her in the world that he created.

The deep depths of the world. Never to be seen again.

Of course, the father went insane looking for her. He stopped progressing on the 'World' for a while. Trying to find the mother. To no avail.

Now the youngest sister's turn.

The eldest sister lead her to the factory, telling her that a trip to the 'world' would help her be happy, and help her forget about mother.

Now, this older sister spent her life working with her father on this world. This, super computer. She new it inside and out. She new how to make things disappear.

And that is what she was going to do.

"OK, you go on ahead," The older sister pointed toward the scanner that she had rigged, "I'll be there in a minute, I have some new stuff I just programed, and I want you to try it out." She said it in the sweetest voice.

The younger girl nodded and headed toward the scanner.

"Ok," The older sister slid into the control chair, " Transfer,"

The girl stepped inside the scanner and took her last breath for almost 12 years.

"Scanner," The older sisters hand's pecked at the keys.

"... Virtualization..." She slowly tapped ENTER.

"Ok Sis!" The girl shouted. She was inside the world, " Send the new stuff!"

"..." The older sister mumbled and giggled as she scanned the disk she brought.

"Sis?"

"Ok, 'Program: Xana' is now in effect." The sister giggled into the mic. "Now be a good little sister and do what I say."

"Why is it named after me? What's going on?" The younger sister called and screamed, "What are those things! Sis! Sis! Help me! They are coming after me!"

Her cries were music to the older sisters ears.

"Exactly right you little bitch," The girl laughed into the mic. "And I am going to make sure that they get you. I infected you with a virus, too. So you can never leave without my permission. Isn't that great? And even better is that poor old daddy won't be able to find you. Bummer right? Goodbye, Xana, you were the perfect little girl. But guess what? That can't save you. Rot in hell with the parents that created you."

The older girl hit ENTER.

The virus slowly consumed the girl. Leaving a dark blue tattoo's on her for arms and legs. The tattoo was the younger girl's queen symbol that her father had given her. Now, the older sister used that symbol to identify her. Identify her as the evil, devil child. The perfect one. The one who stole her life. Now that symbol will forever be the symbol of Xana.

Screams came from the other line. The older sister laughed as the virus took over and the monsters destroyed her. She laughed. And laughed.

She jumped of her chair and danced around.

"I killed Xana!" She chanted, "I killed the Queen! I killed the perfect daughter!" She laughed, and laughed until it hurt. Her mind was gone. She had died too. But it wasn't over, she still had to take care of the father. That was simple.

The older sister left the factory skipping.

Now the father.

The easy one.

She simply contacted the organization that wanted the super computer and the world her father had created, and she told them where to come.

Then, she bugged the scanners leading to the world. The only way to the world.

The one she would go into would put her in a similar state as her younger sister. She programed things called 'towers', and only her and Xana could activate and deactivate them. She had tried to make herself the only one who could do this, however, it would take up to much time. Time she did not have.

She then bugged the father's scanner. So that he would almost complete disappear. Just like the mother.

It was too easy.

She destroyed three lives.

It brought a smile to her face.

An evil, possessed smile.

She was never the same.

The older sister called the organization. She told them to come to the house and take the father and the computer.

Of course, the father took off to the factory with her, his last family member, trying to protect her.

He placed her in the scanner and stepped into the bugged scanner. Right into her trap.

The doors closed, and the girl smiled as she became part of the computer as well.

She had done it. Her revenge.

...

Now, this innocent, younger sister was standing only a hundred or so feet away from Odd. Her long brownish blonde hair flowing, almost floating, behind her. The girl's tight suit clung to her body only exposing the tattoos on her arms and legs. She was smiling at Odd. She hadn't seen another person for 12 years. The boys who stood before her she knew. He had been in the computer many times before. She had always wanted to talk with him. Try to get his help.

"You must be Odd," she chirped brushing part of her hair away from her perfectly heart shaped face, "I'm pretty sure you know my older sister... Aelita."

After reading: Their it is! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! I have already started chapter 5, and I love how it is turning out.

How will Odd deal with this? Will he attack her? An even better question is what will Aelita do? Will she tell them about her true evil past? Next chapter!(:


	5. Chapter 5: What is a Monster?

Before reading: Another chapter! Not to much happens in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment and review! I could use as much feedback as possible! Thank you again!

Chapter 5

What is a Monster?

The beautiful girl emerged from the tower. She strode perfect down the steep steps and stopped at the bottom. Her silver eyes were locked on Odd. A large, black sword was slung over her delicate looking shoulders. A smile was on her face.

Xana? Odd wondered as he slowly rose his arm toward the girl, ready to attack. She was beautiful. She looked around 14.

Her lips moved, but Odd was to far away to hear. Aelita had stopped yelling "Xana." He wondered what had happened to her.

Odd stood there, for what seemed like and eternity ready to attack.

Should I? He wondered as he began to lower his arm.

_Yes!_

"Laser arrow!" He screamed as he leaped toward the girl.

Xana jumped clean in the air, swinging her legs over her head and landing perfectly on the side on the tree. She gripped the branch with one hand and the soared handle in the other.

"Laser arrow!" Odd yelled again, running toward the tree.

She jumped again, this time toward him.

He stopped running.

Xana was 5 yards away, her sword drawn and her eyes locked on his.

"Stop." She said as she began to lower her weapon, " I don't want to hurt you."

"Ha!" Odd snorted, "Hurt me? I don't wanna hurt a pretty little girl like you."

"Funny," She dropped her weapon completely as was walking toward him slowly, "I have been training in here for 12 year and you think that you can hurt Me?"

Xana jumped forward and tackled Odd before he cold react.

"I'm invincible." She smiled as she pinned down his arms.

...

"Aelita!" Jeremy screamed as he ran into the control room. Aelita had fallen off the chair. She had passed out, he presumed. There was blood on her forehead.

"Einstein..." Ulrich was pointing at the screen, "You, uh, better look at his."

Jeremy slowly places Aelita's head in Yumi's hands and rose.

The screen was showing 4 figures.

Two yellow, Monsters.

One green, Odd.

And one red...

Xana.

Jeremy stared at the screen for a moment frozen.

_Xana. Xana was there? _He thought as he grabbed the headpiece and slid into the chair,_ Impossible! They had killed Xana! _

"Odd? Odd! Are you there! Can you hear me?" Jeremy shouted into the mic. sweat dripped down the side of his face.

"Loud and clear Einstein. But I'm in a bit of a tight situation, so hurry and tell me what to do!" Odd shouted back.

Something was wrong.

...

"Listen to me." Xana was on top of him, pinning him down. Odd struggled to get up. Nothing was working.

"Please." The girl pleaded.

"Why should I?" Odd spat.

"Because you have been feed lies." She yelled back, "I am not supposed to be here! I need to get out... I'm not bad I swear..."

Tears flowed down her face as she released her grip.

"I'm not bad... I'm not a the monster... she is." Xana whispered.

"What?" Odd began to sit up, "Who is?"

Her eyes met his. Her eyes were sliver. A deep, dark grey. They were sad. Not evil in any way.

"Nothing" they girl shuttered as she stood and walked over to where she had dropped her sword

" I am Xana. Xana is my name. Not the evil virus that you have been fighting. I did not set up this program. I have been sent her against my will. Please you have to get me out. My mother is trapped here to."

Odd looked at the girl.

She was beautiful.

But somehow, she reminded him of Aelita...

Why?

"Ok." Odd stood and brushed of the dirt from his clothes, "I'll see if we can help you, Xana."

...

Yumi looked down at Aelita's face. Tears were in the corners of her eyes. She had passed out. And hit the ground. Hard. Blood was appearing on the side of her head.

"Ulrich," Yumi looked up, Ulrich was starting at the screen along with Jeremy, "We need to get her to a hospital, and I think it's a concussion."

"What?" Jeremy screamed, " Odd, what are you talking about, I am not doing that! No, no, no! What has gotten into you?"

"What's going on Jeremy?" Ulrich put his hand on his friends shoulder, "What is Odd saying?"

Jeremy was starting blankly at the screen. He was shaking.

"Odd..." Jeremy began, " Wants us to virtualize Xana..."

After reading: I hope you guys like it! New chapter coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Games Begin

Chapter 6

Let the Games Begin

"Odd are you crazy?" Jeremy screamed into the mic.

"Trust me Jeremy!" Odd screamed. He looked over at Xana, her long hair was flowing behind her as she stared into the digital sea.

"You know," she began, her voice soft and hurt, "I have thought of jumping off this cliff so many times... to just end this. This forever cycle. Never moving forward. Then, you guys came along, and met my sister first. Of course when she went into the computer she had her memory erased, that's why she did not remember me. She just new of me as evil."

Xana continued, "I presume that she did not remember me completely until you guys shut down the super computer months ago. The grief was probably eating her away, so she came back to try and... get rid of me..." Xana trailed off.

"What are you talking about, Xana?" Odd walked to her side and looked into her deep grey eyes, "Why would Aelita want to get rid of you, you are her sister right?"

"Right..." Xana looked down, "She didn't want to get rid of me." She lied. Xana new she wanted to get rid of her. She just didn't know how to tell Odd, or the others. They wouldn't believe her... And she would never get out.

"It was an accident that i was trapped in here. My dad was conducting a experiment, and it went wrong..." She trailed off. She wanted so badly to tell him the truth. However, she wanted to go back to earth more. She craved that more then revenge on her possessed sister.

"Please Odd, Please you have to help me... I want to live again..." She sobbed and clung to him.

Aelita's head pounded.

What happened?

The last thing she remembered was screaming... But at what?

Whatever it was.. had made her... well, almost go insane? But what? What was it?

She felt warm blood dripped down her face. The end?

No. Not the end.

"Aelita?" A voice. Very faint. Aelita blinked.

"Aelita!" The voice was growing stronger.

What was going on?

"Mmm.." Aelita mumbled. Where was she? She looked around. She was surrounded by dark metal walls and pipping. A girl held her in her arms. The girls hair fell just below her check bones and she was yelling at another boy across the room.

"Wh-what's going on?" Aelita spat and struggles to break free of the girls grasp.

"Xana..." Odd looked down at the girl. She eyes red with tears and her arms wrapped around him and her head burrowed into his chest. He wondered if she heard his heart speed up. She is... Very beautiful... Odd thought as he looked up at the horizon.

"I promise," He began, the words choking him, "That i will get you out of here."


	7. Chapter 7: Karma

**Chapter 7: When the Mind Takes Over.**

Before reading: I am sorry this chapter took sooo long! I have been really busy lately managing school and cheer p. But here it is! I hope you guys like it! I actually hope to finish the next chapter by tonight or tomorrow. Don't forget to review! The reviews really help me. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"_No! Odd!"_

Aelita awoke, drenched in sweat. Her head throbbed and she placed her hand on it and moaned.

_What was that dream about? _She asked herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her bare feet on the icy wooden floor.

"Where-" She trailed off and looked around. She was in her dorm room.

She stood, confused.

"What the hell happened yesterday," She muttered under her breath and slowly walked over to the mirror. A large red bump had appeared on the side of her forehead.

She stumbled away from the mirror.

"Aelita!" Someone yelled from the door.

_Jeremy._

She ran over the to the door and slid off the lock.

"Jeremy!" she screamed as he opened the door, "What happened yesterday, why can't I remember?"

"You hit your head pretty hard, Aelita." he stayed at the door, "It's good that you got some rest."

"But..." she stuttered, "But what happened? I remember yelling at Odd about something... but thats it. Its all really fuzzy." She placed her hand in her head.

Jeremy smiled, "Come on, I have to show you something.

Aelita followed Jeremy out the door and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

"You'll see." he smiled as he began to walk out the main door toward the boys dorm rooms.

"Aelita..." Jeremy slowed, "Why did you start up the super computer in the first place?"

"Pardon?" She asked, confused.

"Ugh- right... never mind." he started to walk faster, "Come on, we are almost there."

"May I ask where we are going?" Aelita asked as they entered the boys dorm building.

"Hold on." Jeremy said as he paced up the flight of stairs and stopped in front of Odd and Ulrich's room.

"Why are we-" She stopped. Jeremy opened the door.

She gasped.

In front her sat Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and a beautiful, familiar girl. The girl starred back at her with large grey eyes. Unforgiving eyes. The girls hair fell perfectly over her pale shoulder and hung a little past her breast.

Aelita began to panic. She stumbled backwards out the door.

"Hello sister," The girl spoke softly as she jumped off the desk she was sitting on, "Long time not see. Did ya miss me?" Xana asked sarcastically and let out a slight giggle.

Aelita let out a horrid scream.

After reading: My attempt at a cliff hanger (; I know this chapters pretty short, I hope to have the 8th one out soon! Thanks again, and remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8: Watch as She Loses Her Mind

_Before Reading:_ Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, remember to review! Thank you so much for reading!

Chapter 8: Watch as she Loses Her Mind

"Did ya miss me?" Xana asked Aelita as she giggled.

Yumi watched as Aelita screamed and fell backwards. Her eyes filled with sheer terror.

"S-stay away from me!" Aelita yelled as she press herself against the furthest wall. Tears we streaming down her checks.

"Aelita!" Jeremy ran over to her, "What on earth is going on!"

"G-get her away from me!"

"Aelita?" Xana strode past Yumi and began to walk toward Aelita.

_What the hell? _Yumi mouthed to Ulrich as he jumped to his feet.

"NO!" Aelita sprinted down the hall as fast as she could, tears falling behind her.

"W-what... did I do something wrong?" Xana's voice cracked as she looked at Yumi.

"No." Yumi stated as she stood and wrapped her arms around Xana.

_She smells just like the monsters on Lyoko,_ Yumi thought as she let go of the girl.

" I'll go check on her..." Jeremy looked down the hall and began to start towards the stairs.

After about a minute of silence Xana spoke.

"I-I should go set up my room and talk to my new teachers," Xana mumbled as she quickly started out the door.

"Wait Xana!" Odd quickly grabbed her shoulder. His cheeks red. "I-I'll go with you. Tour guide Odd Della Robbia at your service!" He said in his sarcastic tone.

She let out a soft laugh.

"Alright," She looked at him right in the eyes, "Thank you."

He blushed.

"Later guys! We'll see you at dinner!" Odd shouted back. And with that, they were gone.

The door shut loudly behind them.

Now Yumi and Ulrich we alone together.

_This is weird, _Yumi thought as she took a seat on Odd's bed and looked over at Ulrich who was sitting directly across from her.

"S-so." Ulrich muttered looking at his hands.

"So.." Yumi echoed, playing with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Listen, Yumi," Ulrich began, "I am sorry for the other day, showing up late and being so rude. You were right, I should have known that Xana- um the Virus Xana- would never be out of our lives."

"It's ok, really. I was out of line, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Truce?" Ulrich offered his hand to her, She looked up at him, and for the first time in ages, she saw his smile.

That made her happy.

"Truce." She grabbed his hand and shook it with pride.

For a moment they stayed like that. She didn't want to let go, and neither did he.

"Um.." She pulled away and blushed.

"Oh, sorry." Ulrich blushed and leaned back against the wall.

"It's ok..." Yumi said under her breath. She felt the tension rising in the room, and before he could mention anything about what had happened between them, she changed the subject. "Um... do you think Xana's story is true?"

Ulrich, taken by surprise by the strange question replied, "Yah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, but the way she just responded, I have some doubts. Why would Aelita act like that if Xana was her sister?" Yumi asked.

"I-I don't know-" Ulrich stuttered.

"And why didn't Aelita tell us about this before? We could have gotten Xana out a long time ago."

"Well maybe she just remembered." Ulrich stated, "She _did _lose her memory."

"But she regained most of it... Don't you think it's a little strange that she never mentioned having a sister? Thats something huge. I think she would be able to remember_ that_ if she could remember what happened to her father."

"So?" Ulrich asked, "We don't have a way to prove that she is lying or telling the truth."

"I have an idea." Yumi stood and looked out the window towards the woods, "Let's go to Aelita's old house, if Xana is who she says she is, then she would have been living there with Aelita. I think thats the best way to start."

"Okay," Ulrich agreed and stood, "But what will we be looking for, Yumi?"

"A diary?" Yumi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know, we didn't find anything about Xana last time we were there."

"But last time we didn't know what we were looking for, now we do."

"That's true..." Yumi trailed off. Her eyes went from the window to the clock.

1:34.

"Okay, lets go, we should be back by six, just in time for dinner. We can meet up with Odd and Xana and ask her a few questions then."

"Right." Ulrich responded.

Yumi turned and started out the door, Ulrich following close behind.

...

"Whats wrong?" Ulrich asked. Yumi had stopped walking just at the edge of the forest.

_Someones watching us, _she thought and suddenly panicked.

"N-nothing." Yumi stuttered, and began walking into the forest, "I just got a weird feeling. like someone was... Never mind."

They started along the faded trail to the abandoned house.

_After reading:_ I hope you liked this chapter! A lot of dialogue I know, but it was very fun to write. The next chapter is coming out soon! Remember to review, I really read them and use them in my writing, so if their is a certain character you want me to focus on more just let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
